Update:Attn all clans
This is a general warning to all clans. This arrises from situations and concerns seen and addressed by the staff. All clans would be well advised to start policing their policies and actions of its members to a much fuller extent. Failure to do so will warrant the Watchers staff to step in at a later date and take corrective and punitive measures against those clans who fail to police their own clan for illegal activity, crime and murder both in character and out of character. A clan is not a shield to hide behind to do as you wish. It is a responsibility to adhere to a guideline of RP define by your clan and by the world provided to us by Robert Jordan. Clanning is not a pass to PK and the staff expects RP to be adhered to and to be enforced by the leaders of the clans. That said, clans need to take a hard, long look at the actions of each of their members and the reprocussions that result from them. Clan members who do wrong should not be protected simply because they are part of a clan. Those who do wrong need to be corrected or punished. No member of a clan is safe from declanning or punishment. If you believe someone has committed a wrong, take it to higher ranks. Higher ranks, you should respect the concern and address it whether it be in the form of censure, deduction or declanning. If it is a higher rank that has questionable activities, then the clan head mob should learn of it. There are some clans out there who have resorted to killing unwanteds. This basically equates to murder. If your clan's RP is a group of murderers, then bravo. If you clan is a leader in justice, it should not be done. There is a system for placing a warrant. It should be followed. Those who disregard it because of the cost bring it on themselves. Do not kill people if they do not have a warrant unless you want to be branded murderer. This is the self policing we are asking from the clans so we do not have to become involved. Those who disregard the rules on warranting and warring factions for their own satisfaction should also be taken care of. The staff will evaluate the actions of clans in the near future to see if they have taken the advice of watching their own as well as those outside of their clans. Hopefully the staff will not have to step in and correct things gone wrong and deal out punishments that clans have left unpunished. We would like this to remain in the hands of the players. But leaders and councils need to do the negative stuff along with the positive stuff. This warning is not directed at any individual clan because it is multiple clans who need to heed this advice. If you were curious if this was about your clan halfway through the post, then maybe you need to step back and look at your clan and what is going on. Leaders be leaders. Clan members take pride in making sure your clan doesn't wind up falling away for the RP your clan holds.